1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic camera for creating, based on a plurality of images, a composite image having a size larger than a size of each image.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of camera, when generating one panorama by patching together a plurality of images, an object of a high cost is detected from an overlapped portion formed of adjacent two images. A cut edge is decided so as not to divide the detected object. However, in this camera, photographing a group of a plurality of specific objects is not assumed, and there is a limit to a quality (in particular, a quality regarding the size of an angle of view) of a combined image in which such objects are captured.